1) Field Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a size-adjustable ear wearable device.
2) Description of Related Art
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.
Electronic devices are being provided in various forms such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), according to the development of digital technologies. Electronic devices are also being developed in a user wearable form in order to improve portability and a user's accessibility.
An electronic device may be an ear wearable device that can be worn on the user's ear. The ear wearable device may be connected to an external electronic device, and the external electronic device may transmit audio contents to the ear wearable device. The ear wearable device may output the audio contents received from the external electronic device through a speaker.